The beginning is the end
by LucianSalesia
Summary: The dark eyes of the boy glared with fire for barely a second, swearing to destroy this organisation, then they turned as cold as ice." slight AU and hints of Brad/Schuldig but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, that's my first try in this language so I'm apologizing for all my mistakes at the beginning, hope you'll like it nevertheless. I'm not sure about the rating so inform me if it is too low.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I'm just borrowing the charas

**Schwarz**

It happened exactly the way he had seen it before, but now it happened in reality. The dark eyes of an eight year old watched through the gap of a nearly closed door how a man just wont remove his hands from the neck of his mother. A man with the same dark eyes as the child.

He could hear his mothers desperate tries to breathe, her eyes wide in panic, could see how the tiny veins in her eyes exploded, coloring the white of her eyes red behind her askew glasses.

The boy saw everything just like it happened before, heard everything in the same way, it just doesn't felt the same way. The fear, he had had in his vision, had vanished, he neither felt fear for his mother nor for himself, because he knew what would happen.

The redhaired woman, who was laying there on the bed with shredded clothing and harsh bruises, who was still fighting for her life, would cease to move in the next moments and empty green eyes would be looking out of the big picture-window. And the boy knew that those eyes had seen what would happen. He had felt it in the way she had hugged him, she had told him that she loved him, just before she left him in his room to open the door and allowed the man with his eyes to enter.

She answered his question why she had run away: "So that my son would have a chance at normal life, so that he can take you down."

And now she lay on the bed, the woman who was his mother and best friend on the same time, the woman who was looking at the sky at night, watching the stars with sad eyes. Now she was looking at the same sky with dead eyes and she would never again spin around with him in her arms, laughing, when he awoke at night, catching her being sad. In his childish heart he was allways near to tears when he found her that way, but he loved to be the reason to make her smile again.

Now he would never see her smile again, never would he see her lively green eyes, never would he stroke back her fiery, silky hair to the back of her ear when she sat on the windowsill, not wanting him to see her tears.

He held no fear for himself, because he knew that the man wouldn't hurt him. He would open the door all the way in a few seconds, and he would tell him to follow him, and the boy would shift his glasses a little bit higher on his nose and would follow him without a word. Leaving behind his innocence and the body of his mother.

He knew where they were going, he had seen the cold white walls, the laboratories, the missionrooms, sleepingcells, classrooms and executionrooms. The dark eyes of the boy glared with fire for barely a second as he closed the door behind him, swearing to destroy this organisation, then they turned as cold as ice, building an indestructible wall around his mind. He knew he would need it.

TBC

I would love to know what you think about it


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter and I still don't own anything from Weiss Kreuz…

So on with the story!

(Ps.: this still isn't my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.)

**Schuldig**

His first real mission. A thirteen year old boy got out of the car, which had brought him from the airport to his hotel. It was a delivery mission and his target was a child, slightly younger than him, except for the adress and age of the kid he had no idea what he was getting in. The goddess of foresight hadn't blessed him yet, and it wasn't a good idea to force her. He would deliver the kid to a side-branch of the organisation in this country. It was in the evening when he was picked up by a car of the organisation, which would drive him to his destination. It drove to the outskirts of the town, where nice little Houses with all the same flowers were standing in a neat line along the street. The car stopped at one of those houses. He got out and in that moment he was jumped by a vision. After he caught himself, barely a second after the onslaught of images, he ran to the house, cracked the door in seconds and vanished in the darknes of it.

He pulled his gun as he ran up the staircase in the most silent and fast pace he could manage, and attached a silencer. Arriving on the first floor he looked at the end of the corridor where several doors could be seen and was facing the same situation he saw just a moment before.

But now he wasn't too late, he moved the gun and shot the woman, which had a paperweight in her hand, raised for her final blow, two times into her head. The other side of her head exploded and sprinkeld the floor with blood and brain, just before she collapsed, certainly dead.

He advanced on the child that was laying on the floor, against the wall, the former target of the paperweight which was now lying innocently in the blood of the woman. It was unconscious. The hair of the eleven year old child was tainted with blood, coloring it in a dirty brown, it was long enough to reach the hip of the kid. 'So probably a girl.", the boy thought.

He lifted the girl into his arms and carried her to the car, away from the dead woman and the two dead girls in the corridor, her head leaned on his shoulders. As soon as the driver saw them he opened the backdoor of the car and started the engine. He got in and layed the body of the injured down on the backseat. Her head upon his lap. The car started to move and he took the time to take a closer look on his target. If he looked closely the kid cold be a boy the same as a girl, the blood and bruises on its face made it difficult to distinguish.

The boy shrugged, it doesn't matter. He probably would never see the kid again. Still his curiosity spiked as he asked himself what abilities the child could have, because the organisation wouldn't be interested in it if it hadn't any powers. This was one more thing he was likely to never find out, too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Some hours later he was standing in front of an anastasis-tank. He didn't really know what he was doing here himself but he had the feeling that it was important to be here. He could see the face of the kid through dark blue glass, the face and hair were now clean of blood and the bruises and headwounds began to heal. He moved to the side of the tank to the display with the kids data.

There was no name, but names weren't important in the organisation, so he skipped that page. Age: 11, Sex: m, Ability: Telepathy, Level: 5. He back-pedalled. Level 5? He looked to the face of the boy. The organisation had a powerscale from 1 to 5. 1 was, if you had the ability to read minds, you would have access to the thoughts the people were about to say or inner monologs, level 3 was reading the consciousness, unconsciousnes at best, but level 5 was dangerous for the world around them and for themselves. Control was nearly impossible, it was a miracle the kid was still alive. The boy was a telepath, that alone was a risk in itself, according to statistics of the organisation 90 percent of the telepaths committed suicide, 8 died on missions and only 2 died of natural causes. And that two percent weren't level 5 telepaths.

The thirteen year old himself was a level 4 precog, his visions spoke allways the truth if he himself wasn't acting on it, the only thing different from level 5 precogs was that he couldn't force those visions. Well, not without serious cosequences.

He turned to the display once more and continued to read the comment under the level of his ability. 'chance of control: 2,15, elimination when no control'

The Boy couldn't say why, but this statement made him feel strange, lost. He didn't know the boy and he had seen a lot of them getting eliminated, some by himself. He hadn't felt anything when he saw those kids die, but with this boy…

He turned the screen of and shoot a final look through the dark blue glass, in that moment the boy inside opened his eyes, not slowly or sleepy, but in panic. Instantaneous all warninglights flared on and a highpitched alarm went off. Only seconds later a team of scientists ran into the room. The thirteen year old had hid in a blind spot of the room and watched how the cold light of the neon lamps switched on, the tank was opened and immedeatly all hell broke lose. The boy fell out of the tank onto the floor and convulsed in pain, he covered his ears with his hands and screamed in silence, tears streamed out of his wide open eyes. His red hair was spread around his head like a halo.

Now that he saw him for the first time without blood and bruises he was shocked, the resemblance was frightening, fiery red long hair, lively green eyes, and then he was overwhelmed. Multiple visions hit him with such force that he flinched. He couldn't put everything together, yet, but that would come with time, though one thing he gathered. He'll need this boy to take the organisation down.

But therefore he had to rescue him first.

Some of the scientist were now on the floor and writhed in pain, one of the men, who wasn't in range of the telepath yet, drew a gun and aimed at the boys head.

"Stop!", the thirteen year old said and ran out of his hiding place in front of the telepath, his back to the white coat. Without hesitation he moved his lips upon the lips of the redhead. For a second he could feel all the pain of everything on this planet, it was the longest second of his life. Then nothing. Everything went silent, noone but him and the eleven year old could move. He removed his lips from the telepath and looked into the green dephts.

/Ich schulde dir mein Leben, zweifach, ich gehöre nun dir Brad Crawford.(I owe you my life, twice, I am now yours Brad Crawford.)/ a voice in his head said. His gaze didn't waver as he looked into the emerald mirrors. He nodded. Accepting the promise between the lines.

/Mach alles so wie sie es sagen, ansonsten lebst du nicht lange genug um deine Schulden abzubezahlen.(Do everything they say, or you wont live long enough to pay your debt.)/ he answered. The redhead began to get up.

/Gut.(Yes.), the eleven year old patted imaginary dust off his clothes and put on the most insolent smirk Brad had ever seen.

"Huch? Was machen Sie denn alle auf dem Boden? Kommen Sie ich helfe ihnen auf.(Huh? Why are all of you lying on the floor? Come let me help you back to your feet.)", with a light, but nevertheless perceivable, sarcasm in his voice he started to help the slightly numbed scientist back to their feet, erasing this event from their minds.

TBC

Hope you liked it, and I love reviews, so if you don't mind tell me if you liked it, hated it or if it was okay… you now were the button is, till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

And the next Chapter! I know it's been a while…and I hope the next will be easier^^

I want to thank my reviewers glinwulf and Serafim! Thank you for the encouraging words^^ Hope you like the new Chap. But enough with me, on with the story:

**Tokio**

His own Team. Finally he had gotten enough trust from the Organisation to found his own team, Schwarz. Okay, he thought, the name was a little bit on the melodramatic side, but who was he to complain? He was barely two years away from achieving his goal, barely a step away from destroying the institution that ruined his life, made the life of every other talent a living hell.

Their place of operation was Tokio, Japan. They would play bodyguard for an ambitious and arrogant politician for whom the Organisation had several plans. What they didn't realized was that they were giving him the chance to follow his own agenda. He could so easily place all blame on some pathetically human assassination group called "Weiss", that would cross their ways several times. Schuldig, or newly named "Mastermind", had outright laughed at the irony, black and white. How ridiculous.

Apart from Schuldig and himself he had two more members on his team. An irish teen by the name of Farfarello who got issues with God, could feel no pain and had an odd fascination with blood and sharp knifes, preferably killing nuns and priests and cutting himself.

Schuldig liked him. Brad really couldn't understand why, because the guy was downright creepy, but as long as he was useful to his plans he wouldn't say anything against it.

The last on his crew was barely a teen and had the fascinating talent of telekinesis. He had found him on the streets, barely alive with so much hate against humans in his eyes. He knew he would need him.

Schuldig nursed him back to an healthy weight and had trained his control, shielding him from the penetrating and cruel gaze of the Organisation.

All in all Schuldig was more emotionally attached to the members of Schwarz than he himself was, but Brad didn't have to hear their thoughts and feel their emotions for most of the day.

But the dark haired man took comfort in the knowledge that the redhead cared for the other two, because he was in constant worry about the telepath.

The redhead had gained magnificient control over his abilities, but sometimes it seems his psychological health was decreasing. That was one thing Brad couldn't change and that scared the hell out of him.

The telepath could hide it perfectly from the other members of the team, behind his sarcasm and annoying smirks, but the dark-haired leader had sometimes gotten a glympse of the abyss behind those emerald pools to the soul.

At night, when Schuldig sat on the roof, cigaret in his hand, eyes transfixed on the stars above him, wishing to escape into the neverending silence they promised. Or nights when he would come to Crawford, sneeking into his bed, thinking the dark man was asleep, because the redhead couldn't hear Brads inner voice if he didn't willed it. He would lay beside the precog and would stroke the dark locks, or retrace the contures of his face with ghostly strokes, until he was asleep for real. He always awoke alone in the morning.

He would never ask Schuldig about those nights.

He knew the redhead would kill himself if something should happen to him and neither the brotherlike love for Nagi, nor the friendship with Farfarello could change that. The twenty-two year old knew he was the only thing that was holding the twenty year old in this plane of existence. His debt to him the only anchor that was holding him back from suicide, and he was terrified that, that wouldn't be enough one day.

"You're brewing heavy thoughts again.",Brad looked up from the papers he was reading, reports for the Organisation for the most part, to see the source of his concerns leaning against the doorframe. At the asking glance the redhead was receiving he explained.

"You were chewing your lip…again.", Crawford could hear the concern in the flippantly spoken words, but didn't enquire further. He sighed.

"What do you want, Schuldig?", the smirk of the telepath grew wider, it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know what I want."

"They wont help you."

"Of course they will help."

"They'll destroy your shields more than they would help you. We had that discussion. Why do you bring it up again?", he could practically see the walls of the green-eyed man crumbling. Schuldig pressed the heel of his left hand against his head, pulled at his hair as he answered.

"I can't sleep.", green met brown. "It's to loud." Brad stood from his chair, went to the Telepath took his hands and gided them away from his head. He didn't know what to say.

"It' okay, Brad. I know.", and as fast as they have fallen the walls were rebuild. One nod later the redhead closed the door behind himself, dark eyes glued to his back.

It had been a test, and Brad wasn't really sure if he wanted to know if he had passed or failed.

He went back to his desk and before the phone rang he took the call.

"Oracle."

"You've got a mark. It's on the usual platform.", a quiet beep on the other side signalled that his handler had hung up. After doing the same, the leader of Schwarz went to search for his computer expert. Nagi was, as expected from Brad, in front of his laptop and not even a minute later, he had hacked into the server where the information on their mark could be found.

"They want it to look natural.", Nagi said. "So, not a job for you or Farf.", the teen looked up to the dark haired man. A question clear in his eyes. "That leaves Schuldig and myself." Brad nodded. Normally he would have send the redhead but… he wasn't sure it would be the best idea in his current state of mind.

"What distance have you reached till now?"

"Fivehundred meters if it is an unmoving object but I still have to see it. Twohundred if it's a living one."

"It's yours.", Brad said. "Don't fail.", Nagis eyes grew wide but he nodded non the less. "Take Schuldig with you, just to be on the safe side."

"Okay.", in the blink of an eye the youngest member of Schwarz was on his way to his current partner in crime to discuss their operation.

Brad sighed. It wouldn't be perfect but he knew it would be good enough. There were things even he couldn't change, even when he knew the future. They would manage it. And that was the only reason he send them in the first place.

That's it. Chap done. Next will be more in a Schuldig point of view. Perhaps. I'm not sure yet.

Well, you know? I really really really love reviews. So without making any hints, there's this little button, might want to try it? Please?^^°


	4. Chapter 4

I know, it's literally months since my last update on this, and it'll continue to be slow on the updates, but I'm hoping not that slow anymore^^

So here it is, the next chapter:

**murder**

„There he is. You've got him Nagi?" The teen nodded while never taking his eyes off from the man he could see through the window of the opposite Building. They were currently sitting in an appartment on the other side of the street, watching their target.

Schuldig grimaced as he got a glimpse of the mind of this man. What a digusting and pathetic thing. It would have been delicious to break it, malm it, crush it. But that was the teens job.

"Which organ do you want to take?", almond eyes got a thoughtfull look before they cleared again.

"Heart." The redhead nodded.

"Good. You know how it works, one step after the other, take your time, don't rush, weaken it till it collapses on its own.", Schuldig saw how Nagi visualized the mans heart in his mind, never breaking his gaze from his victim, how he pictured the chambers, the bloodstream. The telepath grinned as he saw what Nagi had planned. A blod clot in the coronary arteries, a heart attack in the simplest way.

"A beautiful idea."

"Thank you.", now the teens eyes started to glow in a dimm golden light, as he started to activate his powers. Schuldig knew it was working when he could feel the man getting uncomfortable. That was when he recognised four minds near that man.

"Nagi."

"What?"

"We got company. I'll take care of them, signall me when you're ready."

"Okay.", both concentrated their talents on their targets. It was no challenge for Schuldig to controll or manipulate four different minds but today he had to controll himself not to erase them, crush them with sheer power. It was a tempting thought to just silence them for eternaty, though, furthermore because he could do it.

Theoretically he could commit genocide and free the whole city from its human plague. Never having them in his head again, their voices never erasing his again. He would love to do it. Let them feel what he felt 24/7, just before he would crush their minds in the most painful ways possible.

He didn't crush them, though. Not the four minds of Weiß, which he manipulated at the moment so that they couldn't stop what was about to happen, nor the rest of Tokio. Brad said they would need them. So he let them live. So he played with their senses, played them against each other. He grinned nastily as he created the nightmares for the four human assassins. He confronted them with the guilt they were carrying in their hearts, tortured them with their loved ones. It just never lost its effect with them. Distracting them from their task of rescuing the man Nagi was killing.

"Done.", the teen said and Schuldig could feel and see that he was right. Smirking he sent Weiß one last image, the image of an exploding heart, before he let them go.

"Then let's go home, little one.", he said, throwing one arm around Nagi's shoulders.

"I'm not little!", came the indignant response from the teen.

"Of course, how could I forget, you're a giant.", he side stepped the punch to his side while laughing. "Come on, for celebration, I'll cook today.", they left the appartement without a care in the world, as if they hadn't killed someone in the last ten minutes.

They were two corridors away from the exit, on the way to Schuldigs car, when the redhead collapsed, suffocating the rising scream to a surpressed growl. Pictures, voices, screams, smells, feelings, emotions, everything happening to whole Japan resonated in his head, leaving him in excruciating pain. After minutes of torture, blessed darkness enveloped him, as he could feel strong arms picking him up. His last thought before he drifted into holy nothingness, was the name of his saviour.

//Brad.//

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The scene to which Brad arrived was even worse than his vision. Schuldig laid on the floor, convulsing in pain, screams of pain reduced to gurgles. The worst was the blood. Blood everywhere on the floor, Schuldigs body trashing in his own lifeforce that was streaming from his ears and nose. And he wasn't the only one. The people who had been walking by in that corridore were now lying on the floor, motionless, with wide open eyes and an expression of excruciating pain on their faces. All except Nagi.

The teen was leaning against the wall and regarded the scene before him in shock.

Slowly, as if in trance, the youngest member of Schwarz shifted his eyes away from the people on the floor, finding Brad's eyes instead. Shocked turned into desperate as his eyes turned dull, the voice coming out of his mouth the same, but on the other hand not his.

"Make it stop." A scream from the redhead turned Brads eyes to the telepath, who was now clutching his head, hammering it to the floor. "Please.", came a whisper from his left as he kneeled beside Schuldig. "Please, release me.", Nagi whispered, as sobs started to wreck the body before him, but the words let him hesitate. He turned to Nagi, his vacante eyes, expressionless face, then back to the man lying on the floor, trashing and screaming and sobbing in his own blood.

Release him? No! Brad took the well build, but nevertheless too thin frame of the telepath in his arms. Holding him like a small child after a nightmare, rocking back and firth, all the while praying to every deity he never believed in, to not let him lose the redhead. The boy he'd rescued, the man he learned to respect for his strength and vulnerability. Schuldigs body went limp. Every muscle, that was tense just a moment before, relaxed. Nagi's eyes became alive again and he let out a shaking breath, his eyes on Brad.

"What did just happen?" Brad stood with Schuldig still in his arms, shaking his head.

"His shields got a crack." Nagi followed him to the car.

"A crack?!", the teen looked back. Dead bodies littered the floor and he could feel that the life forces behind the doors, in the appartements, had vanished, as well. "Must have been one hell of a crack.", he mumbled, leaving the house and climbing into the car. He looked at Brad, who still held Schuldig in his arms, carressing his hair, holding his head under his chin, his dark eyes distant.

"Will he be okay?" Brown haunted eyes met his, and he knew that he shouldn't have asked.

"I don't know." Nagi shuddered at the whisper leaving his leaders lips, and turned to look out of the window, watching as the driver navigated them through the traffic of Tokio.

TBC

Write me what you think^^ press the button!


End file.
